dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Goo Hye Sun
Perfil *'Nombre:' 구혜선 / Koo Hye Sun (Gu Hye Seon) *'Nombre en chino:' 具惠善 / Ju Hui Shan *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Modelo, Pintora, Directora y Escritora. *'Apodo:' Palbangmin (Belleza en todas las direcciones) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso:' 42kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia:' YG Entertainment Dramas * Blood (KBS, 2015) *Angel Eyes (SBS, 2014) *Take Care of Us, Captain (SBS,2012) *Absolute Boyfriend (Taiwan) (GTV / FTV , 2012) *The Musical (SBS, 2011) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) *The King And I (SBS, 2007) *Pure 19 (KBS, 2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Drama City (KBS2, 2004 - 2005) Temas para Dramas * Love Song tema para Pure 19 (2006) Películas *Daughter (2014) *August Rush (2007) Cameo 'Como Escritora' *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (Guión, 2012) *Magic (Guión, 2010) *Tango (novela, 2009) *The Madonna (Guión, 2009) 'Como Director' Largometraje *Daughter (2014) *The Peach Tree (2012) *Magic (2010) Cortometraje *You (2010) *The Madonna (2009) Programas de TV *SBS Drama Awards (SBS, 2007) MC *Inkigayo (SBS, 2006-2007) MC Anuncios *'2009:' Shin Han Group *'2009:' SOUP *'2009:' LG Telecom *'2007:' Thurejuru (뚜레쥬르) *'2007:' Like the First Time (처음처럼) *'2007:' Da-Na-Han RG II (다나한 RG II) *'2005:' Sharp Rieuldic: Electronic Dictionary *'2002:' Sam-Bo Computer Slim PC Videos Musicales *Seo In Guk - With Laughter or With Tears (2013) *Soul Star - Will Forget. *Sung Si Kyung - We Quite Match Well *Im Tae Bin - The Reason I Close My Eyes *Kim Ji Eun - Yesterday is Different from Today, *Fahrenheit - Touch Your Heart Discografía 'Mini-Album' 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *Samsung Galaxy Story OST - Flying Galaxy (2013) *Seo In Guk - Were We Happy (2013) (Dueto, Letra, Composición) Reconocimientos *'2010 12th Short Shorts Film Festival & Asia: '''Premio Proyector para (The Madonna) *'2009 Busan Asian Short Film Festival: Premio del Público (The Madonna) *'''2009 Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Mejor Estrella Femenina *'2009 6th Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards (Taiwan):' Mejor Estrella Femenina Asiatica *'2009 2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja Lee Min Ho (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad cibernauta (Boys Over Flowers) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia para la mejor serie dramática y actriz (Boys Over Flowers) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (The King And I) *'''2006 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Pure in Heart) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Escuela Primaria Shin Chon **Escuela Primaria Bu Pyeong Dong **Escuela Media Bu Heung **Escuela Secundaria Bu Pyeong Girls **Colegio de Arte de Seul. *'Aficiones:' Cantar y dibujar. * Era un Ulzzang, llegando a formar parte de los 5 ulzzangs legendarios junto con JooYeon EX miendro de After School. *En el mes de Octubre del 2010 fue aceptada en la prestigiosa Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, en la escuela de Direccion, sus clases empezaron en el mes de marzo del 2011. *Como empresaria es dueña del Café Monopolín '''y de la compañía cinematografica Koo Hye Sun films.''' *Koo Hye Sun es una actriz que ganó fama con el éxitoso drama "Pure 19 ", pero su popularidad llegó al máximo al interpretar a Geun Jan Di en el drama "Boys Before Flowers" * Koo Hye Sun se convierte en la cara de Air Asiana (una aerolinia muy importante) quién le dará todo los beneficios para el drama Take Care of Us, Captain, Asiana Air la escogio por ser una joven muy bonita y tener una sonrisa angelical. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Sitio Oficial (Agencia) *Wikipedia en Coreano *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Galería 46cfc5832a.jpg Img yga khs01.jpg Img yga khs02.jpg Img yga khs04.jpg 508921 0.jpg 2008080416275229916 0.jpg 20090215090112.jpg 2009021508003378.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Goo Hye Sun - Brown Hair thumb|right|300px|Goo Hye Sun - Marry Me thumb|left|300px|Go Hye Sun - It's You Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDirector Categoría:KEscritor Categoría:YG Entertainment